Monster From the Past
by MovieVillain
Summary: Setsuna has reunited with the person from her past as Eas: Johan Liebert. Now she has to stop him terrorizing the citizens of his plot of misery and killing.
1. Chapter 1

9 years ago.

In Kinderheim 511, an orphanage in East Germany, currently reuniting Germany into one continent, whose purpose is to create an army of perfect soldiers through physical and psychological abuse and neglect, there is a meeting taking place between two people.

A young blond boy in about 10 years old was witnessing cries of misery through a monster terrorizing a part of the country. He saw a woman wearing black and having silvery hair to be the one responsible for causing this kind of trouble. Instead of being afraid, he approaches her from behind, not to mention he maintains a smile to his face.

"Hello there."

The woman turned around to see the boy with her red eyes. Not to mention she had a cold look on her face.

"Go away, little boy. I'm busy," was she said. Despite that, the boy doesn't seemed surprised by this. In fact, he saw the cold look on her face could mean something between them. Turning around, she noticed he isn't going away anytime soon. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy terrorizing you town?!"

"Well, if you're not doing anything at the moment, you can spend some quality time with me," the boy said while smiling. As the woman happens to be annoyed by that attitude of his, she could sense there's evil within him. However, that's pure evil energy within himself.

After much thought, she decided to spend some time with the kid while her monster does the rampage on the city.

"Okay, kid, you win."

"Good, I'll introduce you to the orphanage known as Kinderheim 511," was the kid said.

"First, let's introduce ourselves. You got a name?"

"Johan. Johan Liebert. And you?" the boy finally said his name.

"Eas," the woman introduced herself as well.

"That's all? Only one name?" Johan is curious about this kind of statement.

"Well, it's complicated."

"Well, no problem. Come on, let's spend time together," he takes a hold of his hand, much to her surprise as they walk their way to the orphanage itself.

That is the meeting between two people have taken place, sharing the same alignment in evil, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Present.

In the fortune telling mansion in Japan, there is a meeting for Johan, now 19 years old, as he comes face to face with Eas' former companions, Westar and Soular. They are sitting on a table as Johan gets a drink of tea from them.

"So, Eas is no longer on your side?"

"Yes, she no longer is," Soular replied.

"Well, what happened?" Johan asked in curiosity, looking calm as ever.

Westar and Soular explained of what had happened. Ranging from Eas fighting against Cure Peach in the forest to her redeeming herself. They also share their experiences of getting her back, which it all ended in failure.

"That's... quite a story," Johan complimented.

"Can you believe Eas? She said that making people miserable is pointless and saying she's no longer Eas?" Westar said in anger.

"Well, I can believe it. I got associates who turned their backs on me."

"And that's why we need your help, Johan. You met her once while you were in Germany and she granted you the power of darkness," Soular said.

As he thought about it...

_"Johan, I give you the power of darkness," Eas shoots some dark energy on Johan as it fuels him with more dark energy although he is already filled with pure evil. He's been like that since he has the potential at Kinderheim 511. "Use it when the right moment comes."  
_

Back to reality, the boy seemed to be nodding at it as he accepts on the statement.

"So, are you going to accept this mission?" Soular asked.

"Well, if you think you can get me to into doing something like that, it's going to take 2 months," Johan reluctantly said that statement. He knows fully well that it won't be an easy task for him since he got some associates that turned their backs on him. Soular sighed and gives him a case of 100,000 yen. This finally gives him satisfaction to help the two. "Did I say 2 months? I mean, seconds."

As he accepts their mission, Westar and Soular knew they find the right guy into getting their companion back.

"First, I need bait. A kid. Did Eas interacted with some kid?" Johan asked the question.

"Well, she talked to that kid and his name is nTakeshi. Before, she makes him miserable by turning his pet dog, Lucky, into a monster. As of now, she's friends with him," the latter replied in a calm way.

"Then he's the bait I need to lure her out," Johan said with his hands clasped in mouth level.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in Japan, Love is in her house watching TV about a news that's really make a discovery shocking to her.

"Another kid has fallen to a tall building playing chickens on the roof. His name is Ken Mitsuo and he's only 9 years old," said the newsman stating out the details.

"Wow, that's horrible! What kind of person would make him play in a building like that so dangerous and why?!" Love demanded to know the answer of this phenomenon. In fact, she's been watching this kind of news for some time.

As Setsuna walks to the living room with a basket filled with laundry, she is shock by the news that she drops it to the ground. In fact, she knows what that means; this reminded her of a case 9 years ago.

_"No, it couldn't be. That's impossible!"_

Suddenly, as she saw the body of the boy at the news she's watching it, it really comes to her mind that her suspicions are true.

_"So it is true! He's coming!"_

This revelation frights her so much that she ended up fainting. Love hears the noise as she noticed her and tries to help her get up. She screams out her name as her eyes are closed. Next, she woke up in her room with Love showing concern for that kind of event.

"Setsuna, what's wrong with you? One minute, you saw the news of a kid falling to a building, then you fainted. What's up with that?"

"Okay, I'll tell you," Setsuna replied taking a deep breath. "Get Miki and Inori right here. I got something to tell you three very important about that news and I know who is the mastermind behind that."

Love nodded as she decided to call on their two friends to come to her house so they could know about the threat that is about to be coming for them.

_"I can't believe he's back. That person from 9 years ago. Why?"_ Setsuna thought as she realized the answer. _"No doubt about it. He came back to get me back to the Labyrinth. Well, I just can't let him hurt my new friends with his way of misery. I got to stop him before he succeeds in that goal."_


	4. Chapter 4

At her bedroom, Setsuna clears her throat as Love, Miki, and Inori all show up to hear her story regarding on the news. Tarte and Chiffon are there additionally.

"Okay, his name is Johan, Johan Liebert. He's a kid from Germany."

"Wow! He's a kid from Germany? How cool is that?" Love said in excitement.

"Yeah, you can say that. He's all charismatic and handsome," Setsuna stated.

"Oh, how handsome this guy can really be!" Miki is also in excitement.

"I wish we could meet him and get an autograph of him!" Inori joined in.

"But he's also a monster," the purple-haired girl said in concern. "You can call him whatever you like. He's the next Hitler and even the devil himself."

"Why is that?" Love said in disappointment.

"Yeah, why is this kid a monster?" Tarte also joined in.

Setsuna gives out more detail on the villain himself. From being pure evil to becoming an orphan of Kinderheim 511 that would cause the downfall of the people in there. How does he do that? He makes people commit suicide. That is to show how talented he could get in the orphanage. After all, the goal of Kinderheim 511 is to heartlessly treat children to become the next Hitler.

"He can make people commit suicide?" Miki asked.

"Yes, he can. All he has to do is to pick on the person of his/her weakness. Once that is done, that person will kill themselves when their hope is gone."

"Why isn't there a single news that he is responsible for all those suicides or even gunshots done?!" Love cried in disappointment as she has been watching the news and so far, there aren't any leads of Johan being the culprit.

"It's because 'Johan Liebert' doesn't exist. That's not his real name," Setsuna replied with the girls, Tarte, and Chiffon are in surprise for this.

She thought back on that day...

_"You should know one thing, Eas. Johan Liebert is not my real name and that people like you should never know my past."_

Back to reality...

"He told you about this?" Miki said in an angry way. "How rude of him!"

"Yes, he did. I wanted to tell you all this because you need to be careful of him."

"Don't worry we will," Love puts her hand on Setsuna's and so with the others. "We will protect you if he tries to join with Westar and Soular to get you back to the Labyrinth. Besides, I have a feeling he would try to do something like that."

As Setsuna is hearing this statement, she is more than happy that Love and her friends got her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Too bad what the girls didn't know is that Johan himself has heard all what they all have to say about him. To him, it's nice of the girls to think highly of him, but it's quite bad of them to find out that he's pure evil, a monster. He then left from watching them from outside and runs off.

* * *

Back at the fortune telling mansion, an evil plan is about to commence by three people as he comes back to the place after seeing what he needed to see.

"You two are right. Eas is no longer on your side."

"So, do you have any idea how to get her back to us?" Westar asked in readiness on himself. "And how does it involve with a kid?"

Johan smirks at this kind of question. Of course, he's willing to answer.

"Do you guys have a TV in this place?"

"Well, of course, it's in the living room," Soular walked his guest to the part of the mansion.

"Now, see this newscast?" Johan turns on the TV to see the recent new of the murder. "People don't know I did this. Why? Because 'Johan Liebert' doesn't exist."

"If you don't exist, then..."

"To them, I'm just a ghost."

"I see," Soular said calmly. "So, if that's the case, what about the kid? Is he part of your plan?"

"Yes, he is," the blond-haired man replied in a calmly way. "I just know to make him part of the scheme."

"And how is that?" Westar is puzzled.

"Listen carefully, you two and you'll understand it."

Johan makes his preparations for this plan to happen. Hopefully for them, it would succeed.


End file.
